A Loss Of Another Kind
by Toa Artfull
Summary: It was a normal day until they went to Asgore's home.


This story was inspired by a user on Reddit, so credit to my muse goes to yifftionary on Reddit. Also here is the thread if anyone here on Fanfic is interested. r/Undertale/comments/3vy0jh/i_had_an_undertale_dream_last_night_it_wasnt/

Enjoy the story! ^_^

* * *

It was a nice day, the sun was shining, the birds where chirping. Frisk looked a around, as they walked to Asgore's home with the group before they hear a loud sound from their left. As they turned they could see Papyrus yelling at Sans, about yet another pun he had made. Sans as usual gave a small shrug and once he noticed Frisk looking at the two of them, he gave a smile, wink, and a pun. "*seems Paps here just has a bone to pick with him" Frisk had barley any time to react before Papyrus as always spoke in a few decibels to loud "SANS WHY MUST YOU INSITS ON PUNS MAYBE THE HUMAN DOES NOT LIKE THEM" "* i don't know about that pap they seem to be finding them punny" With that Frisk just snorted before turning to run up ahead, they were almost at Asgore's home and they thought they smelled burning. (Most likely Undyne burning her cooking again) Once in the house they called out only to hear a greeting come from the living room.

Walking to the room they entered to find Asgore standing, rearranging small vase of flowers. He was humming a small tune, before pausing as if assessing his work. With a final note he lifted his head to look at Frisk, yet what they saw in Asgore's eyes shocked the fallen child. Their seemed to be no reconnection in his eyes. "Howdy..." Asgore spoke pausing for a moment a quiet silent moment, before he finished."...and who might you be?" Frisk began to shake mildly, just as Undyne exited the kitchen (Which was surprising not on fire)

"Hey, um...so i might have burned what I was cooking for everyone when they get here and...oh hey kid your here already and..?" Undyne ended with a confused look as Asgore simply blinked while Undyne spoke, and after a moment Frisk heard Sans, and Papyrus enter new home as well, as loud as always.

"...AND ANOTHER THING SANS WHY...OH! YOUR MASJSTY, I HAVE TO ASK YOU A QUESTION DO YOU THINK THE HUMAN LIKES PUNS OR NOT SANS KEEPS SAYING THEY DO!" "*cuz they do" Sans grins at the kid clearly looking like he is about to win the friendly disagreement, yet the grin falls some when he noticed how much Frisk is shaking. A concerned look began to grow on the skeleton's face before Asgore spoke up again. "Human? i don't understand unless..." Asgore looked down at Frisk as they just began to shake more why didn't he remember them its (Like he lost his memory) With eyes wide Frisk begain to look around at his friends silently pleading for help. Unsurprisingly it was Papyrus who spoke first. "DOES HIS MAJESTY NOT REMBER THE HUMAN BUT YOU HAVE ALREADY MET!" "Yeah, i mean it was not the most pleasant of meeting but you became friends and stuff, remember?" Undyne chimed in after Papyrus clearly looking distressed. Everyone now was starting to worry when Asgore simply shook his head solemnly.

With that the group quickly left the home as Frisk seemed to have started crying some. But quickly Undnye and Papyrus suggested to visit some others friends as surely they could never (Forget you?). With a small smile and a pun or two from Sans the group headed of. First through Hot-land yet by the time you reached the lab, Frisk started to feel the dread. Mettaton was acted like he was trying to kill you again, even after Undyne swore that if the tin can even laid to much as a single metal digit on the kid that she would dismantle him bit by bit herself. Yet when they got to the lab all they found was a very confused Alpyss wondering why Undyne would be helping the human, it had hurt her so bad to since Alpyss didn't have any memory of any of the dates they had been on, or the all the time they had hung out with the rest of the group, or anything really. (It like everything been reset only slower) It was then Frisk ran from the lab, hearing the concerned shouts of theirs friends who stilled remembered, behind them. Tears streaming down their face, they had to find someone that remembered them.

By the time they stopped running they were halfway through waterfall, as they slowed it enjoy the sights once again. After a while of wandering they heard the familiar sound of metal boots thudding against the ground. Undyne did promise to hurt Mettaton seriously and if so did that mean Undyne came to make sure they didn't fall some dastardly puzzle from Mettaton. First though would be to stick with Undyne though since that would be the safer option...(Or would it be) Turning around Frisk saw Undyne in her gleaming armor blue spear out ready to attack yet there was no danger as far as they could tell...Frisk's eyes went wide as they ducked barley missing the spear as it soared over head. (Now is the time to run) and they did as they cried out. Undyne had forgotten too that was the only way to explain why she was attacking them right now. The sound of metal boots turn from a light sound to a dark foreboding one in a instant as they ran. Ducking through some weeds Frisk found a small alcove to hid in, crawling they just made it fully in as they head the thundering sound of Undnye's running stopped.

Slowly the sound of metal boots and armor rattling moved a bit. Soon the knight shouted, "Come Out Human, stop being such a coward. I don't know what you did but for some reason i defended you on one of Mettaton's shows. I'll make you pay for using your brainwashing powers on me and on Papyrus. He sounded like he was genuinely upset...l..like i was forgetting a dear friend. WELL GUESS WHAT YOUR NOT, AND I'LL MAKE YOU PAY FOR HURNTING MY FRIENDS." Frisk covered their mouth so they would not cry out as tears made their way from their eyes stinging their face. (Forgotten) All their friends where forgetting them...they could not stand this way was this happening!? why?!

Frisk stayed as still as they could until they could no longer hear the clanking of metal boots or the sounds of Undyne shouting. Crawling out from where they had been hiding they ran, as fast at they could to Snowdin, as they pulled out their phone to call Papyrus. As they prayed he stilled remember them. (*ring ring*) "HELLO IT IS I THE GREAT...YES, SHE SAID WHAT!? I THE ...OH MEET AT MY HOUSE GOT IT!" (*click*) Frisk smiled knowing at least Papyrus remembered at that meant Sans, and even everyone in Snowdin still remembered... As Frisk neared the end of Waterfall as they felt the crisp cold air of the winter land, they heard laughter. "NHEY HEH HEH!" Running Frisk wondered what was so funny? Still they knew things would be fine after all they had only just called ten minutes ago so surly he could have not forgotten them in that amount of time (...) Frisk wandered through the fog carefully as they entered it, only to find at the neared house that he was not there.

Looking around in a panic, they went up to the house and knocked on the door, only to receive no reply. Still looking around and seeing no signs of Papyrus they pulled out their phone and started to type in his number. Only as they were about to press the send key they felt themselves being picked up. "NYEH HEH HEH HEH, I CAUGHT A HUMAN. UNDYNE WILL BE SO PROUD! I'LL FINALY BE PART OF THE ROYAL GAURD AND..." Frisk struggled and wriggled out of the skeleton's grip, dropping to the ground with a thud. Confusing the skeleton for a moment, but it was enough for Frisk to get a head start and dashed to the little igloo next thing Frisk knew was that they were at the other end of Snowdin. With a shaky breath they ran once again. This time to the ruins. She had to remember she had to, if she didn't remember they wouldn't know what to do. It would be so... (Hopeless)

Frisk ran through the forest, only seeing Sans once. But once was enough after seeing the sad look on the skeleton's face. He hadn't even spoken yet the message that was conveyed thoroughly enough through the look that he had given to Frisk. (But it's not our fault this time though) As Frisk neared the Ruins they slowed, looking around behind them to make sure no one was trying to sneak up on them, before they ran to the door. This to their surprise was open. Quickly entering the ruins they shut the door behind them. With a sigh they took a moment to catch their breath before pressing on. She had to know who they were, they just had to.

The walk through the hallway was long and tiring, and once at the bottom of the stairs they let out a small sigh as they began to climb the stairs. They could smell something cooking, though it didn't smell like butterscotch pie. (Most likely snail pie) Still to Frisk that had to be a good sign right? At the top of the stairs, the gently griped the railing as they walked to the living room. They could see the fire place a lit with a fire, and a certain monster sitting in her chair reading. Frisk felt them-self smile some as they spoke. "M-mom?" A pause, as Toriel looked up from her book staring at the child before her. She spoke her reply in a smooth calm tone small smile on her lips.

"Greetings, who might you be, My child?"


End file.
